1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punching device for use in a punch press, press brake or the like.
2. Prior Art
Various types of frames or tool supports form a part of a punch press frame or are mounted thereon so that the tooling is in alignment with the ram of the press or so that it can be moved into alignment with the ram of the press. Such tooling is preferably removable manually without interference by any type of holding means, when the same is remote from the ram. One example of such a frame, showing further background of this invention, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,605. In such a device, the upper arm of the frame is mounted to swing away from the punching axis, thereby bringing the tooling into a position where the same can be manually grasped and slid out of the frame for replacement. The tooling so removed includes a punch guide and stripper sleeve, a punch, and a stripping spring. With these components detached from the press, they can become disassembled with respect to each other. However, to utilize such tooling to full advantage, it is necessary that all components of the assembly stay together during such changing process. Prior hereto, it has been known to use a set screw to keep the guide sleeve loosely attached to the punch. Doing so required the provision of a collar as part of the guide sleeve to provide sufficient material which was tapped to accommodate the set screw.